


Childlike Gods

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Godly Love [3]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by AliciaThings have changed for Ares ever since Xena became his Goddess...The twins make use of their lessons...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).  
> \--  
> Rating: NC-17 
> 
> Summary: Things have changed for Ares ever since Xena became his Goddess... 
> 
> Spoilers: My story, 'Sacrificial God'. 
> 
> Disclaimer: There's no way in Tartarus that I own them! 
> 
> Notes: The twins are eight years old in appearance...

**"The whole world is nuts!" Ares declared to the three gods in the room he had just thundered into.  
**   
Xena bent over and kissed her six-month-old son on the forehead. "That was very good, Gabriel. You may even best your father in a few months..."  
  
Six-month-old Evangeline ran to her father and leapt into his waiting arms. "What's the matter, Papa? Mama not paying enough attention to ya?!?!" she giggled and smacked a big kiss on his rough cheek.  
  
Ares squeezed her daughter affectionately. "Minx! No, your mother pays me plenty of attention, but the rest of the world on the other hand..."  
  
Her father's thoughts traveled elsewhere, so the delicate imp of a goddess slipped from Ares' grasp and landed on the floor with a light tap as her one-inch heeled boots hit the stone floor. The young goddess was dressed much like her mother, continuing with the family tradition of skin-tight leather, as did her twin brother. Eva wore a leather outfit, very similar to that of Xena's old battle costume, the same that the goddess wore whilst fighting and training her two children.  
  
The only difference in Eva, were the beautiful white wings she had begun to grow. Just like her half-brother, Cupid. Xena had only been half-joking when she had asked Aphrodite about her children having wings. Now, it seemed as if one of hers did have wings. The tell-tale stumps on the child's back at birth, had been obvious.  
  
Gabe, on the other hand, looked identical to Ares in his youth and liked to dress the same. Both children had inherited Xena's icy blue eyes, and Ares jet-black locks, Eva's reaching nearly to her knees and Gabe's, just past his shoulders.  
  
Evangeline ran to her brother and dragged him out onto the balcony. It was easy to determine which of the two was the leader. Not that Gabriel didn't have his moments. The two siblings loved each other dearly, Eva always leading them into trouble and Gabe always leading them out of it.  
  
Xena was left in the training room with her husband of one year. "What have the people done now, Ares?" she laughed.  
  
The God Of War huffed. "They barely worship me anymore! All of your followers have taken over my temples and have dedicated them all to you. Xena, _get your own temples_! I've lost most of my men to you! There hasn't been a decent war...argh! There hasn't even _been_ a war in four months!"  
  
Xena sighed. Ares was right. Everything was getting out of hand. When she had become a goddess with her own title, she had decided not to have temples dedicated to her. She hadn't even wanted anyone to find out that she was a full-fledged god, unfortunately, Aphrodite had other ideas. Within one full cycle of the moon, the people were celebrating the new Goddess Of War  & Peace.  
  
"People are happy! The families of my warriors are worshipping you for putting me on a leash and not letting me start a war! My warriors are worshipping you for who you once were, my Warrior Princess! _ARRGGGHHHH!!!!!_ " Ares let out a thunderous roar, followed by blue lightening bolts striking the ceiling.  
  
At the racket, the heads of Eva and Gabe appeared just inside the doorway. Gabe stifled a giggle as Eva calmly stated, "Don't get so angry, Papa, Mama says you'll have a coronary..." then the miniature goddess smiled angelically, then both heads disappeared.  
  
Xena was barely able to suppress a grin as Ares scowled at her. "What in Tartarus is a coronary?!?!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Xena strolled naked to their bed. When she got under the covers, she discovered that her husband still wore a pair of silk shorts. She raised a delicate brow. "Getting modest in your old age, Ares?" she murmured mockingly.  
  
Ares huffed petulantly. Xena rolled her eyes. "Tell me that you're not holding a grudge about the temples...?"  
  
The god pursed his lips. The action made it look like more of a pout than anything else.  
  
She let out an incredulous laugh. "You are! I can't believe this! Ares!" Xena moved to place a hand on his bare chest. He folded his arms and turned onto his side.  
  
Xena smiled deviously to herself. Even though Ares deliberately flinch when she ran her hands along his well-muscled back, Xena continued with her seduction. "Areeeeessss..." she whispered lightly into his ear. One hand continued its path along his back as the other traveled over her husband's toned arm and across his chest. "I'm feeling very... _generous_...tonight, lover...wanna start a small war...?"  
  
Ares turned back to his wife, an excited grin on his handsome face. "Sounds... _intriguing_...please continue."  
  
Xena smiled devilishly. "You're right when you say that the people are turning from you. How about a small war between the warlords. No towns, no innocent prisoners, just a minor skirmish. Maybe even a contest?" she murmured against his mouth.  
  
Ares groaned in sweet surrender, pulling her closer to him while trailing a path of wet, warm kisses down her neck. His shorts disappeared as Xena quickly straddled him. Ares captured a nipple when she leaned forward, but lost it when she placed her hands on his chest for leverage, positioning herself over his hardened shaft and sinking down onto him.  
  
The god hissed as his goddess encased him, her warm, wet core gripping him, then releasing him. Xena laughed as she set the rhythm, too fast for Ares' mood, but suiting her playful one, just so.  
  
In answer, Ares growled in warning. His hands gripped her smooth hips as he rolled them over, placing himself on top, his hands stilling her frantic movements. He slowly withdrew from her tight heat and held himself at her entrance, watching her squirm, trying to lift her imprisoned hips enough to take him. It was a game to them and they both knew the rules. _Domination..._  
  
Xena suddenly grinned as she played one of the cards up her non-existent sleeve. A small mound of pink powder appeared in her hand. The goddess quickly threw it up into the air above Ares, then watched in delight and anticipation as it floated like a cloud back down, landing on her husband's broad back.  
  
Ares groaned in fascinated horror as he felt himself go still. He had hoped that Aphrodite would never tell her about the stuff, knowing instantly what his wife would do with it. The powder rendered him helpless. He was now Xena's slave until she felt good and ready to sprinkle him with another powder.  
  
Xena gently laid her husband on his back, watching his eye movements. 'Dite had told her that the powder would cause Ares to lose control of his body. He would be unable to move anything but his eyes, while still be able to respond to any and all physical stimulation. _The ultimate domination tactic..._  
  
The Warrior Goddess laughed. It was time to pay her god back for always being able to lead...  
  
Ares closed his eyes and moaned, losing himself in the passion brought on by his wife as she took possession of his manhood and began pleasuring him with her mouth...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Gabe frowned as the moans of his parents echoed down the hall and out onto the balcony where he and his sister were playing. The two children were not oblivious to their parents adoration of one another, but neither were they ordinary children.  
  
"They're at it again, sis," Gabe sighed to his sister, Eva.  
  
Eva carefully plucked a feather from her wings. She dipped the tip into some ink and began to write. Her adorable face scrunched up in a frown. "We're only six months old, and already we're getting sick of it...is is normal what they do???"  
  
The two children heard a feminine giggle. "Aunt 'Dite!" they chorused.  
  
The Goddess Of Love appeared, with Cupid in tow. "Cupid!" Eva awkwardly flew up into his arms.  
  
"Hey, little sis," Cupid greeted.  
  
"You gonna teach me to fly, yet?" his favorite sister pleaded.  
  
"Sure," he answered. "Dad and your mom wanted us to teach you guys a few things while they were...umm...otherwise occupied."  
  
Eva giggled and Gabe rolled his eyes. Aphrodite held out her hand to Gabe. "C'mon, Sweet Cheeks junior, we've got a few love lessons to deal with..."  
  
Aphrodite and Gabe disappeared in a shower of pink rose petals.  
  
Cupid flew off with Eva in his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what do you think, kid?" Aphrodite asked her nephew.  
  
Gabe regarded the two mortals that his aunt was referring to. "I don't know, Aunt 'Dite. They seem kinda..." he shrugged, not knowing exactly how to put it.  
  
"Too perfect for each other?" she prodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The goddess nodded and then smiled. "Good job, sweetie. Well, at least we know that you've got a level head. You're not really interested in the whole love game, are ya?"  
  
Gabe shook his head, but still didn't want to offend his favorite aunt.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it! You know what it's all about, but you're not really dedicated to it. It's enough that you get it all, Gabe. Don't stress! You're better than you're dad! He's probably just stick a couple of warlords together, that'd be his contribution!"  
  
The two of them laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Eva squealed.  
  
"Gotcha!" Cupid smiled as he caught his little sister.  
  
Eva was near tears. She couldn't quite get the hang of it. She had no trouble getting off the ground, it was just once she was up there, she didn't know quite what to do to stay there.  
  
"Hey," Cupid said gently. "Don't worry about it, sis. It takes ages to learn how to get up there, let alone how to actually fly."  
  
"But I _can_ get up there," she reasoned.  
  
"Exactly! So it won't take that much longer for you to be able to stay up there.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When the four gods returned to the Halls Of War, Xena and Ares were sparring in the courtyard. Xena's war cry rang out as she thrust her sword through her husband.  
  
Eva and Aphrodite giggled while Cupid and Gabe failed to repress their chuckles at their father's expression.  
  
Ares faced his wife and goddess, his hands on his hips and a sword through his stomach. "Xena, would you _please_ not do that???"  
  
Xena just stared at him, an innocent expression on her face.  
  
Out of the blue, sprang Discord. The goddess threw a power bolt at Xena. Not expecting the attack, Xena was thrown against the wall.  
  
Before the others had realized what had happened, Evangeline had taken to the air and had grabbed her Aunt Discord, flinging her in the air and away from the group. Gabe had followed his sister's movements, a bright blue ball of light shining in his hand, waiting to be thrown.  
  
As soon as Eva let go of Discord, Gabriel let the power bolt fly toward his aunt. The goddess went flying through a window.  
  
Cupid and Aphrodite just stood there, applauding. Cupid was proud of his sister, her motivation being the cause of her new flight status. "I did it!" she yelled in surprise. She ran to Cupid and gave him a hug. "I did it!"  
  
Gabe stood still, not believing that he had been powerful enough to harness the kind of energy needed to call on the bolt. His Aunt 'Dite rushed up to him and hugged him to her ample breast. "Ooooooh! I'm soooo proud of you, munchkin!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ares held out his hand to his Warrior Goddess. Xena took it gladly and dusted herself off. "One of these days, I'm going to get that bitch!"  
  
Ares didn't doubt her. "Hey, look on the bright side. At least we know what kind of power our kids are going to have when they grow up..." he laughed.  
  


The End

 


End file.
